TMNT Growing Pains
by JessiViliulfo
Summary: TMNT Growing Pains is a series of one shots that depict the lives of the turtles from infants, to turtle tots, to their teen years. Splinter has a few laughs accompanied by a few head aches along the way. This series is not from any particular season, but most of it will be depicted from the 2012 series. I'm a new writer so any constructive criticism is welcome. I DO NOT own TMNT.
1. Chapter 1

"Ooofff!," Splinter let out a harsh huff of air. Eyes wide open he struggled to capture his breath. "Yay! Wa da de da du!," sang the small orange banded turtle tot that sat atop the rat's diaphragm. His youngest son, Michelangelo, sat atop his chest with his binkie in his mouth and baby blanket in hand. Splinter groaned and closed his eyes as the young tot continued to sing. "Ugh..." He rubbed his temples as he rolled over sitting up on his floor mat allowing his intruder to lazily fall from his lap. The tot simple rolled onto the floor giggling along the way.

"KER KLACK!" A loud nose in the next room stole Splinter's attention. He rushed to the dojo to find his red and blue banded tots, Raphael and Leonardo, sitting in a pile of blocks. A sigh of relief escaped his throat. Walking over to his sons Leonardo was the first to come to his feet. At almost three years old Leo was pretty sturdy on his own. Raphael rolled over onto his shell with a low, "Ooofff..." The red banded turtle opened his green emerald eyes looking up at his father with a toothy smile. "We go boom!," Leo exclaimed. Both turtles quickly jumped up to the scattered blocks and started to immediately rebuild their tower. Splinter smiled tiredly at his sons. The three continued to rebuild the tower getting lost in there time together.

After quite some time had gone by Splinter realized that he had not yet seen his middle son, Donatello. He stood up from the mess of colored blocks on the floor leaving the blue and red tots to continue building their fort on their own. Slowly he walked into the large living area of the turtles lair. The TV was on with loud brightly colored characters dancing back and forth. Its hypnotic spell had long over taken the orange turtle tot. He lay on the hard brick floor wrapped in his blanket. His binkie had fallen from his mouth with a trail of drool behind it. "Hmmm...," Splinter thought to himself. "Where is Donatello?," he said aloud to himself. Splinter headed to the kitchen. No one there. Heading up the spiral stairs splinter could hear some slight muffling from the third bedroom down the walk way.

Topping the stairs Splinter made a left turn as the sound grew louder. Once he reached the door to Donatello's room Splinter paused with his ear to the door. "Well I think... Blah, blah... Then we could... " Splinter's brow crinkled and his nose twisted. "Whom is my son talking to?," he thought. Slowly the large iron door creaked open as Splinter's hand turned the knob. One red eye peered inside. The purple banded tot sat atop his computer chair spinning in slow circles. He kept his right knee on the chair and barely, was able to reach the floor with his left foot to continue spinning. All the time, while Splinter watched, Donatello never stopped talking. The door opened gently. "Donatello?" The tot immediately stopped spinning with his back to his father. Squeaks left the spinney chair as the tot maneuvered himself turning it so he could face his father. "Hi Dad!," he exclaimed with a big smile that revealed the gap between his two front teeth. "Good morning my son," Splinter greeted back. "My son, to whom were you speaking to?" Donatello's smiled immediately fled his face at his father's inquire. Looking to the floor he slumped from his chair stating, "No one."

Splinter's face grew curious, but he decided not to push the matter. He gently picked his son in his arms. "Come on its time for breakfast." Donatello's eyes lit up with a big smile. "Pop tarts!" he exclaimed. Entering the kitchen Michelangelo was found with the refrigerator door open. Small grunts and groans could be heard from him as he struggled for something inside. Rounding the kitchen table a loud thud, followed by a final grunt from youngest turtle tot, ended with an entire gallon of milk on the kitchen floor. Setting Donatello down in a kitchen chair Splinter quickly grabbed the jug before it could spill all of its contents. "Michelangelo! What are you doing!?" he scolded. The milk covered tot stared up and at his father, his lip quivering. His crystal blue eyes swelled with tears as he stood there. "hhh..." A small sigh left splinter and his taught face fell gentle again. "Michelangelo, its alright." He picked up the two and a half year old and sat him in the kitchen sink. He wiped the sticky milk from the tot's plastron down to his toes. "There we go my son," he smiled. "Now lets settle down for pop tarts." Michelangelo lit up, his reddened eyes cooling again. "Why don't you two go get your brothers." Splinter sat Michelangelo down and Donatello took his hand. The two trotted off together in search of their brothers. Splinter smiled looking towards the dojo where he assumed the two oldest were still playing. A warm feeling of content filled his chest as he opened the kitchen cabinet reaching for the sugar filled breakfast he had promised his sons. "So far, so good today," he thought aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey's eyes slowly rose above the back of the old ragged sofa that sat in the main living area of the turtle's lair. A stack of Donatello's favorite books supporting him. His blue eyes slowing peering over the soft material. Below lay his eldest brother hypnotized by the images on the TV. Mikey stretched his little toes as far as he could. Reaching down with his right hand, his target almost in reach, he held his breath. Leo remained glued to the screen. Watching the various superheros and taking note of their fighting styles. "Just a little further," Mikey thought. Leo's peripheral vision shot his attention to the right where his bag of red licorice lay. "Aaaa! Ngggrrr..." Mikey landed face first onto Leo's plastron, toppling them both to the floor.

"Mikey what are you doing?" Leo scolded. Mikey just grinned. Leo frowned with a loud sigh. He new what his younger brother had surely been after. "You ate all yours didn't you?" Mikey again offered only a smile. Rolling his eyes the older brother looked around the toppled mess of throw pillows. Turning around he reached under the sofa and found his spilled licorice along the floor. Sighing he gathered the candy and handed the bag to his younger brother. "Here ya go Mikey. Knock yourself out." The little tot's bright blue eyes lit up so bright Leo could have sworn he saw sparkle glitter in them. Mikey smiled and reached for the bag. "Ah, ah. Mikey you have to say thank you first."

Leo kept the bag to his side just out of Mikey's reach. The sparkles quickly died out and were replaced with a frown. "Mikey..." Leo began, "You have to start talking Mikey. You're smart enough. We all know it and you do too. You're four years old now. We all know you can talk. Why are you so afraid to use your words?" The orange banded turtle's chest began to rise and fall quickly. He was obviously upset. Leo's left brow raised at his brother's response. Another sigh and Leo caved. "Ok, ok Mike. Here." he handed the bag to Mikey. Michalangelo took the bag and stared down at its contents. He noticed some peices had fuzz and other debris upon them. Shuffling through the bag he retrieved the cleanest piece he could find and handed it to his older brother. Leo smiled and accepted the token. "Thanks Mikey." Mikey looked up at his brother and smiled. "Your welcome." he whispered so softly Leo was unsure if he really actually said anything at all. A toothy grin filled Leo's face as he watched his ever energetic brother bounce off into the kitchen. "Hmmm... he sure is hyper for someone with so little to say. I wonder what it will be like when he stops being afraid to talk." Leo laughed out loud to himself before returning to his tv show.

In the kitchen Raphael and Master Splinter sat at the table with cards in their hands. Two decks lay on the table before them. One sat nice and straight with the deck face down. The other was messy with the cards facing up. Splinter stared patiently at his second eldest. Raphael glared at the hand of cards he held. "You need either a yellow or a two my son." "I know," Raph scowled. Raph had struggled for sometime with his numbers, something his brothers, even Mikey, seemed to excel in. Raph could feel his face begin to heat up. He stared at the multicolored cards in his hands. The numbers seemed to mock him.

A tap on his shoulder broke Raph from his trance. It was Mikey. Raph blinked for a moment before responding. "Whaddu want?" he glared. Mikey was gnawing on a piece of Leo's licorice. With the bag in his right hand and a single licorice in his left he pointed to the middle card in Raph's hand. "Mat Mom," he nommed. Raph quickly looked back at his cards and then back at Mikey. "Michaelangelo!" Splinter scoled. Both turtles snapped to attention. "Raphael is trying to practice his numbers. He will not learn if y - ..." Splinter's brow frowned and his nose crinkled. "Michalengo, where did you get that licorice? I thought you had eaten all of yours early in the day." Mikey now had three pieces of the sugarly treat in his mouth. "Meo." he mumbled.

Splinter rubbed his forhead. "Ok. That is enough for now my sons. I am going to meditate for a while." Raph scolded down from his stool. "Look what you did Mikey. You made Master Splinter mad." Mikey glared back up at his older, red banded brother. He shook his head back and forth spiratically. His mouth now quite full of licuroish it looked as though Mikey was choking on a jellyfish as his head trashed from side to side. "ARNNGG... MIKEY!" Leaping from his stool Raph reached for Mikey. "Why you little!" Mikey quickly zipped between Raph's clutches and headed to the livingroom with Raph close behind.

Splinter walked quietly into the Lair's washroom. "Ohhh... my head," he mumbled to himself. "Where are those pills." Splinter began to rummage through the makeshift medicine cabinet that merely consisted of a tall book shelf with a large drape nailed to the top acting as a cabinet door. Splinter quietly pulled back the drape in an attempt to find a drug to alleviate the migraine that had plagued him since the early morning.

"We could..." Suddenly Splinter's ears flicked erect and his whiskers straightened. His eyes widened as he quickly whipped around and stared across the room where a shoji stood. Behind the shoji laid and old wood and iron wash basin that the family used as a wash tub to bathe in. Splinter bared his teeth and crept slowly to the shoji. "What a... Blah... blah..." Splinter paused for a moment, his stance relaxing. "Hmmm... that sounds like Donatello," he thought to himself.

Gently he reached around the shoji and peered at what hid behind it. There in the wash basin sat Splinter's purple banded son. His back to his father. Splinter could hear him clearly now. "I know right. Well then we could put the wheels on and see if it can run on potato power." Splinter recalled his sons strange behavior from past times. His son had behaved this way many times before, however this was the first time Splinter had caught his son off guard. Splinter continued to listen to his son. Donatello kept on talking and playing in the wash basin, completely unaware of his father's presence. A smile crept across the old rats face as he realized what his son was doing.

"Harrummpphh!," Splinter cleared his throat as he stepped out from behind the shoji. Immediately Donatello whipped around with fear in his eyes. "M.. Master Splinter!" he stammered. "My son. Whom are you talking to?" Donny turned his head back around and stared at his lap in the empty wash basin. Splinter walked around the other side of the basin and kneeled down. "My son it is rude to not introduce your father to your friend." Donny looked up at his father still unsure of himself. "I... um..." Splinter waited. He was a patient old rat that understood his second eldest's mind quite well. He knew Donatello's mind would turn its gears and cogs developing a response.

"His name is Felix," Donatello said shyly. "Oh," Splinter replied. "That is a fine name. What does he look like?" Donatello smiled a bright smile to his father now realizing that there would be no repercussions for revealing his secret. He smiled up at his father and began to explain the distinct characteristics of his invisible friend. "Well he... And his... Then he has a... His favorite..." Splinter sat quietly smiling at his son as he spilled his heart out to his father. He watched as Donatello demonstrated Felix's body language and actions. How he could zip about from place to place. Donatello was especially excited about Felix's level of intelligence. Only Felix could match his own brilliant mind. Splinter gave his son an approving grin before standing to his feet. "Well if you will excuse me my son I have some things to attend to." "Felix," he stated as he nodded to Donatello's friend. Splinter continued out of the wash room completely relieved of why he had gone in there in the first place.

(Later that night)

Huddled on the sofa Leo and Mikey prepared to watch a new movie they had found in the bottom of a box of junk their father had found. "Attack of the Giant Grubs!" Leo read aloud. Mikey took the VHS box from his older brother and looked over it vividly. His eyes widened as he looked at the image before him. The Large green and red grub was at least a hundred stories high. It was covered in black pokey hairs with large pincer like teeth. A single human girl stood alone staring up at the enormous creature. A look of terror remained plastered on her face. "Raph! Donny! Hurry up!" Leo yelled form the sofa.

Upstairs in his room Raph rolled his eyes, "Ya, ya. We're com'n!" he yelled. Grabbing his favorite dinosaur action figure Raph slammed his bedroom door and stepped down the hall. Banging on Donny's bedroom door with his fist, "Don! Lets go!" (silence) "DON!" "In a minute!," Donnie screamed from behind his door. Raph stood back for a moment straightening out his form. He blinked for a moment before relaxing himself.

Behind the door Donnie continued to draw out his plans for his potato powered remote control car that him and Felix had been working on earlier. Across the white paper he had drawn many designs and blue prints of different shapes and colors. "So, buddy. What do you think? Pretty good huh?" Donny looked over to his left waiting for a response from Felix. Giggling he replied to Felix's reaction. A reaction that only Donny could appeal to. "I know right? Isn't this great. Its almost done. It just needs a few finishing touches," Donny continued.

Outside of Donny's bedroom door Raph still stood dumbfounded. "Who is he talking to?" Raph dare not bang on the door again. Instead he grabbed the knob to Donny's room and slowly turned it. He gently pushed the door open and put just the right side of his face inside. Donny lay on his plastron on the floor facing the night stand. "Ya, lets try that!" he said aloud. Raph's face crinkled up completely confused. All the while he listened to Donny's rambling. "Ya, I think that blue is the best color too. We can make the wheels yellow!" Raph's confusion on grew. "What is he doing?" "Ok, Felix that's it! Now lets head down stairs for the movie and some popcorn!" Donny raised himself up to his knees and gave Felix a high three.

Suddenly it hit Raph all at once. "BWAAA! HA! HA! HA!" Donny shuddered at the out burst. Turning around, his eyes meeting Raph's. Donny's heart panicked with pure horror. Raph had toppled over into his room and was on the floor laughing. Tears streaming down his face. "Oh, my stomach. My stomach," Raph managed to crackle out. Donny's entire face fell. Raph stood to his feet wiping the tears from his eyes as he continued to laugh. "Ya, you... huh... You have an IMAGINARY FRIEND!" Raph blurted out pointing an accusing finger at Donatello. Donatello just stood there, his cheeks red hot with embarrassment. His head hung low as he fought back the tears. Something inside him was beginning to boil. A fresh feeling that Donatello had never felt before.

Bent completely over, hands on both knees, Raph could not contain himself. "UUGGGHHH!" he suddenly found himself on the floor, heat oozing from his bottom lip. Donny's fist flushed red as his breathing began to cool. "What happened!?" Master Splinter's voice boomed as he suddenly stood in Donatello's door way. "I.. Um..." Donny stammered as he stared up at his father. Leo and Mikey were already at Raph's side. Leo allowed his brother's shell to rest on his lap as he kneeled down to his brother. "Donatello! What happened?" Splinter boomed again. Donatello looked up at his father, his right fist still in a tight ball. "He.. I... Um..." Donny's gaze loomed at the floor. He had become so blinded by Raph's tormenting that he actually let himself loose control. "I punched Raphael," he finally managed to stammer. His gaze met Raph's bloody lip then moved up to his green eyes. "He over heard me talking to -" Donny stopped realizing he was about to let his secret out to everyone. "Talking to who?" Mikey asked curiously.

Splinter understood now what had happened. Raphael had found Donatello's secret and must have been making fun of him. Splinter turned to Raphael and grabbed him under his arm lifting him to his feet. Raphael sniffed, straightening himself out. "Well Raphael," Splinter began. "What do you have to say for yourself." Raphael knew he was in trouble. He knew very well that the situation was his fault. He knew he shouldn't have been making fun of Donatello. Raph stood staring at Donatello who met his gaze with an angry eye. He looked away and to his father. Splinter's figure seemed to tower over him as Raph stood below. Raph's lip had begun to swell. He could taste the tingy blood as he sucked on his wound. His eyes traveled back to Donatello's. "I guess I'm sorry Donny, " he practically whispered. Leo nudged Raph's arm. "I'm sorry Donny. I shouldn't have made fun of you for having an imaginary friend."

"WHAT?!" Michelangelo's eye's lit up. "You have one too!" Donny looked over at Mikey mouth gaped and wide eyed. "You mean you have one too?" "Well ya dude!" A gaping smile stretched across Donny's face. "Ya, man. His name is Doctor WhaleEnsteinFrankenBurger! He's a mad scientist from planet Triptonob in the Third Dimension." Donny threw his arm around Mikey and began out of his room. "Well Felix is a... and he..."

Leo, Splinter, and Raphael just watched as they left. Leo cocked his head out the door way as his two youngest brothers continued down the stairs. "What just happened?" he asked. Splinter smiled putting his hand on Leo's shoulder. "For now my son, lets help your other brother get cleaned up." Raph rubbed his lip. "Sensei I think its gunna pop." "Hmm... I think there is a lesson here my son. We'll discuss it while I get you cleaned up in the wash room." Splinter and Raph continued out of Donny's room leaving Leo alone in the door way. Leo simple stood there with his head cocked to one side. "So... what just happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

Alright guys, so I'm a new writer. I absolutely love the TMNT. I don't own them, but with I did! This one shot isn't nearly as funny as my first two. This "Growing Pains" chapter has more of a "real life" type of vibe to it. Either way, I like it. I do have a few great idea's ready for a few more chapters. I just have to find the time to write them out Hope you enjoy! :D

Growing Pains: Bed Time Muses (Chapter 3)

Amber light lit the cold grey walls of the turtle's home. All four tots sat around a square board with tiny figurines and a deck of cards. One by one they took turns throwing the dice and moving there character forward and back. Splinter was not far off. In his recliner, sipping tea, he mused over his children as they played the old "Monopoly" game he had found in a dumpster the night before. Leonardo sat cross legged, close to Donatello, listening intently as Donny tried to explain the game to the others. Raphael was on both knees staring down at the cold sewer floor. Donatello had passed multiple colored dollar bills out to each of his brothers and himself. Raphael concentrated intently on his paper bills trying to count up how much "money" he had. To his left layed Michelangelo on his plastron, propping his head up on his elbows. Eyes all lit up, Mikey didn't care about the rules of the game. He was just satisified having something new to play with. Such pleasures were scarce. Being a single father was hard enough, but being a mutant rat with four mutant turtle son's, had proved to make parenthood a bit trifle for Splinter. He did the best he could for his sons for now. Scouring the topside world at night looking for food, toys, house hold items, whatever he would need to care for four growing boys.

Soon Splinter's amusement was broken with a loud scream. "Raph stop it!" Mikey yelled. Raph had apparently grown bored trying to count his monies and decided to torment Mikey instead. The poor orange tot still laid on his plastron, but his older red banded brother now sat atop his small head. "Get off me Raph!" the smaller turtle muffled. Splinter let out a sigh and sipped his tea. Donny and Leo looked at each other, then over at the red - orange battle that had begun to roll across the lair floor. "Ha! Ha! Mikey!" Raph yelled as he ripped Mikey's bandanna from his face and ran towards the kitchen. Leo was now on his knees, both arms dangling flaccid, he dropped his head with a deep sigh. "I've got it," he started walking towards the kitchen. Splinter began to stop him, but instead sat back and allowed his eldest son to try and diffuse the situation. He smiled to himself as his thoughts wondered, "Hmmm at five years old he is so young, yet so grown." Splinter's smiled remained as he saw his eldest return from the kitchen triumphant with the orange bandanna in hand. Trailing behind him was the younger red banded turtle, with both arms crossed as he stomped along up to his youngest brother. "Sorry Mikey," Raph stated rather grufly as he stared off to the side of his little brother. Leo nudged Raph and handed Mikey back his bandanna. All the while Don sat silently, lost in his own little world, as him and Felix continued to discuss the rules of the board game.

"All right. Bet time my son's," Splinter announced. "Ahhhhh..." chimed the four tots simultaneously. "But Dad, we aren't... *yawn* tired," said Mikey with his bright blue eyes drooping up at his father. Splinter only grinned has he picked up his youngest and headed to his room.

With great effort Splinter pushed through Michelangelo's door. "Oooofff.." Splinter grunted as he fought off the debris that resisted the door. Upon finally entering his youngest son's room Splintered sighed. "Hhhh..." he eyeballed the various items strewed about. Empty juice boxes, candy wrappers, toys, comics... "Is that moldy pizza?!" he thought as he stared off in the far corner of Mikey's room. Splinter just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I don't have time for this now," he thought to himself. Splinter gently placed Mikey down in his bed and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight my son," he mused. The tiniest tot was already out.

Raph had already stormed off to his room, still brewing over Leo demanding Mikey's bandanna back from him. "We were just having fun," he thought to himself. "Whatever. Mikey can be such a cry baby sometimes." He jumped from the floor into his bed without missing a beet. Reaching up above his bed he reached for his favorite toy. Placing his pointer finger into the mouth of the little T - rex he began, "Grrrr! RAWR!" creating action sounds for his figure. Soon Splinter popped his head into Raphael's room. "My son it is time for sleep." "Yes, Sensi," Raph replied roughly. Splinter grinned and walked into his son's room. "Aren't we a grumpy one?" Raph simply crossed his arms and looked the other way with a gruff. "Oh... now what do we have here?" Splinter teased as he reached under Raphael's left arm. "No, Sensi! Stop!" Raph hollered as he tried to escape his father. Splinter continued to tickle his son as he wriggled around in his covers. Taking a deep breath Splinter blew a huge breath across Raphael's plaston causing a sputter of bubbly - like sounds to fill the air. Raph's last breath escaped his throat in a burst of laughter. His uncontrollable laughter filled his room and leaked into the hallway. Freeing himself from his father's grasp Raphael tugged at his T - rex for a moment. "Goodnight Dad," he said, hugging his father, with a smile on his face, glad he was finally able to catch his breath.

Down the hall Leo smiled as he overheard Raph's laughter. "My son you are in bed?" Splinter smiled as he peered into Leo's room. "Yes, Sensi." "Of course Leo is in bed," Splinter thought. Entering the blue banded turtle's room Splinter took note of the organization of the room. Everything was perfectly in its place. Different action figures sat aligned strait upon their shelving. Leo's three - legged coffee table he used as a desk was clear of clutter and debris. His Katanas hung proudly on his wall just above his bed. Leo truly was the most grown up of Splinter's sons. Splinter knelt down and kissed his eldest son's forehead before turning out the light and heading to his final son's room.

Donatello was already in his bed with a book in hand. "My son are you not ready for sleep?" his father asked as we walked into his purple banded son's room. "Oh, ya Sensi. Totally," he said looking up at his father. "Sensi look at this." Donny showed his father the pictures in his book. Splinter stared down at dark images of what appeared to be the night sky with various colors and many stars. "Look here!" he exclaimed. "This is metagalactic! Isn't it cool?!" Donatello's brown eyes lit up as he continued to explain his book to his father. Splinter smiled at his second eldest, impressed with his level of intelligence. "That's very interesting my son, but it is time for sleep." "Ahhh... Sensi... Can't I just finish this chapter? Its about theoretical masses." Splinter gently took the book from his son and kissed his forehead. "Even your mind needs it's rest my son. Your book will be here in the morning." Donatello frowned. "Hai, Sensi." Splinter knelt down and Kissed his son's head again before turning to leave. "Oh, I had almost forgotten." He turned back around and pretended to kiss Felix good night as well. Donny giggled with a big toothy smile replying, "Hes over here Dad." "Oh, my mistake," Splinter grinning as he rolled his eyes in a pleasant manner. He walked over to the area Donatello had pointed to and this time did not miss his kiss upon Felix's forehead. He turned and left Donatello's room.

Walking down stairs Splinter looked over his home. The toys of his children lay strewn about there modest living area. Michelangelo's various color crayons and drawings covered the sofa and TV area. Raphael's skate board and mini ramps he had built from various junk yard items lay half broken in the second hallway. Donatello's trinkets and tools invaded every inch of the kitchen table and sink. Even Leonardo had managed to contribute to some of this mess. His Lego and block set, left scattered from earlier in the day, was still in the dojo. Splinter mused over his family. Although, what was obviously a messy home, was also a home of love and memories to him. Splinter stood for a moment before smiling to his room and heading to his room for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry It seems like I never update. I don't have regular internet access at home. I read a lot of fanfiction on my cell phone, but never have access to my laptop. However a new internet provider has opened up to my rural area. Yay us! So hopefully next month I will have internet access at home and be able to update more often! So here we go. I put a bit of a new twist on this story. Its not as funny, I don't think, as my first few, but still awesome!**

TMNT: GROWING PAINS, Chapter 4: SOILED SECRETS

Drip... drip... drip... The sounds of leaking pipes in the sewers interrupted the silence that filled the home of the four mutant turtles and their rat father. It was late in the night. Splinter had already gone to bed with his four sons tucked tightly into their own rooms. The sounds of slumber and snores could be heard behind there closed doors.

In one turtle's room there began a stir. The eldest of Splinter's sons woke with a gasp. Sitting up in his bed he quickly reached for his desk light. Rubbing his eyes he looked around the room bewildered. "How did I get in here?" The young tot sat up in his bed with a soft soggy "squish." His brow furred. Letting go of his comforter he placed his hand down to his side and felt his bed. It was wet. His blue eyes shot open and his cheeks turned red. Jumping down off of his old tattered mattress he placed his hand on it. The old ragged sheets that guarded it were drenched. Leonardo ripped his comforter from his bed and stared at his sheets. There it was... again. Dead center in the middle of his bed lay the evidence to his recent development.

For reasons, unsure to him and Splinter, Leonardo had begun bed wetting about six weeks ago. He would usually dream he was headed to the bathroom and to the toilet. After urinating he would continue his dream peacefully. Only after waking from his slumbers would Leo realize his mistaken actions. He would bed wet about three times a week. Thankfully, to him, his brothers had not yet found out. He would never live it down, especially if Raphael was to learn of his "problem."

Leo quickly gathered up his wet sheets and started out of his room with them. Peering through the door way he saw that the hall way was empty. He wanted to make it to the wash room without anyone noticing him. Leo quickly headed down the hall without being noticed. Reaching the washroom he let out a sigh of relief and placed his soiled linens into the wash tub. He knew Splinter would find them in the morning. For now he grabbed a clean towel from beneath the sink and headed back to his room. Once inside the safety of his bedroom Leo layed the towel on the cold sewer floor. Pulling his unsoiled pillow and comforter down with him he tried to settle down for the night.

Returning to sleep proved to be hard for the young turtle. "What's wrong with me?" he pouted. His face was drawn downward. No light in his eyes. His pride was plagued by his own body. "Why do I keep peeing my bed at night like some little baby?" With that last thought he grabbed his comforter and rolled harshly over onto his other side. "I just... I can't... Why won't it stop?"

Morning came on its own time. "Good morning my sons," Splinter greeted. All four of his son's were at the kitchen table. Michelangelo was eagerly trying to pry open a new box of Rainbow Crunch Cereal while Raphael glared at him impatiently. Donatello sat between the two with his eyes squinted almost shut. "Oh, man. Any second either that box is going to burst or Raph is," he thought to himself as he watched Mikey struggle. Leo sat at the end of the table next to Mikey. He stared solemnly at his empty cereal bowl as if he was able to see right through it. Splinter quickly took notice. "Hmm..." Walking behind his orange banded tot Splinter apprehended the cereal box and quickly opened the top. He poured the colorful contents of the box into each of his son's bowls and then filled it with milk. Raph, Don, and Mikey began to eat, but Leo never stopped staring at his bowl.

"Meo, mhat's mup?" Mikey managed to ask through his full mouth. "What?" Leo said blinking out of his trance. "You haven't said anything all morning. Are you alright?" his purple banded brother asked. "Ya, I'm fine. Just tired I guess." Raphael simply stared at his older brother with his mouth full and shrugged. He wasn't one to ask to many questions over such a thing as breakfast. If Leo was tired, then Leo was tired. Breakfast continued peacefully.

After breakfast Leo began to clear the table as his father approached him. "My son," he began. "I've been to the wash room." Leo closed his eyes and turned away from his father in shame. His cheeks turning red as he stared at the ground. Splinter's soul was a gentle one. He knelt down to his son, putting his paw to his chin. "My son. This is nothing to be ashamed of. All young children struggle with this." Leo only looked at his father for a moment. "Sensi I've been doing this for weeks now. When's it gunna stop," he choked out tears forming in his eyes. Splinter held his son tight. "Shhh... its alright. It won't last forever. I promise. We just need to figure out what is causing it. That is all." Leo nodded with his head still hung down in shame. "Hey. What's wrong with Leo?" questioned the resident family genius. Splinter turned around to meet Donatello's concerned gaze. "It is nothing my son. Come now. We must prepare for our lessons."

The sounds of metal and wood clashing together as Splinter's sons practiced in the dojo. His children were quickly learning their katas and weapon skills. Splinter stood along side very proud. "Watch this pip squeek!" Raph threatened Leo. Turning around to face his red banded brother Leo dodged to the left just making a narrow escape. In a red blurr Raph lunged past him stumbling to the ground. Rolling end over end he finally came to a stop face first into the hard sewer wall. "Oh, Raph are you ok?" Leo asked. Raphael lifted himself up onto his knees and palms. He glared at the ground with both sia in his hands. Shoulders arching as his breaths became more rapid and husky. Raph let out a growl and stood to face his older brother. "AAAHHHGGGG!" he charged. Leo was stunned at his brothers outburst. Dodging again in an attempt to miss his brothers assault he faulted and fell to his backside. Raph was on top of him quickly. A few good punches to the face and Leo began to thrash at his brother. Quickly he forced his back legs upward forcing Raphael forward. Raphael's entire body rushed forward over top of Leo's. Just as Raph's face was about to kiss the cement floor Splinter intervened grabbing his red banded tot by his under arm and forcing him upward. "RAPHAEL! Stop this at once!" Raphael came to a stand not sure of what just happened. He looked down at his older brother who was now scrambling to his feet. Tears ran over his blue bandanna soaking his face. Splinter still holding Raphael by his under arm turned to his eldest son. "Leonardo, are you alright?" Leo rubbed his eyes clear with a huff. "Yes, Sensi I'm fine." Leo was angry. He wasn't crying because of the pain. It was just the pure shock of what had just happened. He walked past Raph and Splinter headed to the bathroom to clean himself up when he heard Raph remark under his breath. "Cry baby." Leo stopped dead in his tracks. He just stood there for a moment staring in the opposite direction. Splinter tilted his head to one side, "Leona-" but was quickly cut off. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Leo screamed back at Raphael. "Say it! Say it again!" "OK! YOU. ARE. A. CRY. BABY." Raph remarked with a smirk. Immediately Splinter jerked upward on Raph's still restrained underarm causing the tot to wince a little and again stand at attention. Leo stood with his shoulders arching and both fists binding.

All the while Donatello and Michelangelo had been forgotten about in the commotion. They both stood on the other side of the dojo neither of them daring to say anything to further instigate the situation. Leo stood firm glaring at Raphael. "I. Am... not a cry baby Raph." He turned and left the dojo. At this point Raphael knew he was in deep sewer sludge. He turned looking up at his father as he still continued to withhold his under arm from him. "I think we need some time to meditate on this matter. Don't you Raphael?" Splinter glared at his son. Raph turned his head facing the floor. "Hi Sensi." Splinter released his son's arm and sent Raphael to his room. He then turned and left the dojo himself.

Michelangelo and Donatello now stood alone in the dojo. "Uh... well D... I guess the lesson is over for the day." "I'm not so sure about that Mikey. Something tells me Raph still has something to learn."

Leonardo stood in the bathroom staring himself in the mirror. His eyes began to well up with tears again. "I'm not a baby. I..." he stopped short of his thoughts as he eyes darted to the wash tub that held the evidence to the previous night. A frown quickly forming across his face he sighed. Turning his head downward and staring into the sink. "Maybe I am..." he said in a whisper. He meant it more as a statement of fact then a question. Suddenly Leo's eyes widened as he herd the bathroom door creek open. He whipped around to see an image slowly step in. "Hey Dude? Are you ok?" the image inquired. Leo let out a sigh of relief. It was Michalangelo. He gave his youngest brother a forced smile and replied, "Ya, Mikey. I'm fine." "You sure man? Donny could look you over?" "No. I'm, I'm good. I just really think I didn't get enough sleep last night." "Oh, ok bro. Well me and Don are gunna watch some Space Heros if you wanna join us." A genuine smile quickly took over Leo's face." Walking up to Mikey he put his arm around his brother's shoulder and they both stepped out of the wash room.

Passing the kitchen into the living areas Leo stopped for a moment. He could over hear Splinter shouting at Raphael. "He's pretty mad," Donny stated walking up to Leo and Mikey. Leo looked at Raph's closed bedroom door. "Ya, I guess he'd have to be to be that loud." Mikey put his fists up to his mouth. "Wow Dudes. You think Raph will be ok?" Donny crossed both his arms while raising an eye brow before replying to Michelangelo. "I think hes finally getting what he deserves. Raph's outbursts are sometimes very violent Mikey. Splinter needs to put an end to this now before it becomes a real issue." Leo looked at his two youngest brothers uncertainly. "I... I don't know guys. Raph just has so much pent up anger sometimes. If he could learn to channel that in a more positive direction then maybe his violent outbursts might actually be useful." Mikey grinned from ear to ear as he imagined Raphael with explosions all around him as he walked out of an inferno without a scratch on him. Donatello on the other hand frowned as he imagined Raph choking Leo until he passed out. Leo shrugged at his brothers. "Come on guys. Lets watch the movie."

(Later in the night)

"Aaugghh... not again," Leo wispered to himself in a rather frustrated tone. He crawled out of his bed slowly and grabbed his wet naps that he had begun to keep in his night stand. He quickly cleaned himself up a little and dried up with a small towel. For the third night this week he found himself bundling up his soiled lienens. With a sigh and a huff he started out of his room.

He only made it a few paces past his bedroom door before stopping dead in his tracks. "Whatcha do'n Leo?" he heard a voice call out to him. It was Michelangelo. He was sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of milk in his hand. Leo's heart pounded. "I.. um.. I..." he stuttered. "Well what are you doing out of bed?!" Leo quickly demanded hoping to take the attention of of himself. Mikey smiled, "Oh, well I was hungry and swiped a few of Raph's peanut butter cookies. I'm done though." Leo glared at his younger brother. He new his own aggravation wasn't Mikey's fault, but he could seem to re-channel his frustration at the moment. This bed wetting thing was starting to become more of an issue then just soiling linens at night. "Well Mikey you need to go back to bed. We've got training in a few hours." Hopping down from his chair Mikey replied, "Alright bro," as he rinsed his glass and placed it in the sink.

"Well goodnight then," Mikey said with a smile. He started past Leo but something stopped him. Leo held the secret bundle to one side so Mikey could not see the stains. Mikey was no fool though. "Leo... you ok man? What ya got there?" Leo's heart began to pound and his brow furred. "What do I say to him?!" his mind yelled. He couldn't think of an explanation. "Nothing Mikey, go to bed." Mikey stared at his brother intently. Being the youngest in his family Mikey often had less responsibility than his brothers. With all this extra time on his hands he had begun to develop a strong sense of when things just "weren't right." "Dude, its ok. You can tell me man. What's wrong?" Leo's face softened as he looked away. He was too ashamed to admit his "problem." When he first had to tell Splinter he thought for sure he would die on the spot. "Mikey..." he sighed. "Listen. Can you keep a secret for me?" Immediately Mikey's eyes lit up and a smile stretched across his face. His hands came up to both his cheeks. "OOOhhh! I love secrets! What is it?" Leo put his free hand up to his lips and with one finger made a shush noise. "Ok, Mike. Listen... I... um..." Leo held his head low, but allowed his gaze to find his brother's eyes. Mikey's expression had changed. His excitement had died down and his face now appeared concerned. "What is it Leo?" Leo took a deep breath to mentally prepare himself. He stood up straight up and exhaled. "Mike, I -"

"HEY WHAT'S THIS?!" Leo whipped around as he felt a tug on his shoulder. His face paled. Raphael let go of his older brother and glared at the linens in his hands. Mikey tensed and stared at Raph. "Stop it Raph!" Leo demanded. Raph only sneered. "Well, well Leo those are your sheets aren't they?" Leonardo didn't respond. He only darkened his glare at his brother. Raph had come up behind them and undoubtedly noticed the stains Leo had tried to tuck away from Mikey.

Suddenly Mikey realized what was happening. He had to think fast. His heart raced as his eyes darted from brother to brother. Raph stood back and began to laugh, pointing at Leo with one hand, as the other clutched his knee to keep him from falling over. Leo began to shake. An anger he never felt before was beginning to engulf him. "You're a bed wetter! I knew it! I knew you really WERE just a big baby!" "RAPHAEL SHUT UP! YO - " suddenly Leo was cut off by a horrid whailing sound. Both Leo and Raph turned to face there youngest brother. Michalangelo was in tears with both hands covering his face. "Mikey whats wrong?" Leo asked frantically. He reached out to Mikey and grabbed his shoulder. A concerned Raphael also was at his brother's side. Raph and Leo looked at each other as Mikey burried his face into Leo's shoulder. Raphael placed his hand on Mikey's shoulder, "Hey Mike wha -" was all he could get out before Mikey wailed out again. "NO! Raph! Don't touch me!" he cried out. "You're sucha jerk!" Raphael stood back a bit dumb founded. "What on earth was Mikey talking about?" he thought. This couldn't be because he was teasing Leo. Him and Leo went at it like this all the time. "Leo's not the one that wet his bed I did!" Leo looked on at Mikey with wide eyes. His orange banded brother now turned his head towards the red banded one. Raph's shoulders slumped to his sides and his mouth dropped open slightly. Mikey stared at him with tear filled eyes and continued. "I... *sniff* I had a nightmare... and so Leo said I could sleep with him. Then I wet his bed... and *sniff* you think I'm just a big cry baby!" Raph felt his heart turn to lead. He didn't mean those words to hurt Mikey. They were meant for Leo and Leo only. How was he suppose to know it was really Mikey. "Mike, I'm sorry bro I didn't know." Mikey only turned to Leo and sniffled more. Leo looked up at Raphael who now stared at the floor while rubbing his right arm with his left hand. Raph lifted his head and looked sorrowfully at his older brother. In one arm Leo held his soiled linens, in the other his youngest brother whose sobbing seemed to not have an ending anywhere in sight. Raph looked up at Leo. With silence in his lips Raph mouthed to Leo, "Dude, I'm sorry. I dunno what to do." Leo simply shrugged and rubbed Mike's shell. Raph now rubbed the back of his head with his left hand as he searched for the words to say to his youngest brother. "Uh... hey Mike. Look... I'm really, really sorry bro. I didn't mean it. You know I'm always giving Leo a hard time and well... since they were his sheets I thought it was him, but really... I didn't mean what I said." Mikey didn't respond to Raphael. Instead he looked up and Leo and said, "I wanna go back to bed." Leo nodded to him gently and began to head to the bathroom to drop off the linens. "Here Leo," Raph intervened. "I'll take those for him." A little stunned Leo replied, "Oh, uh, ya sure," then handed Raphael the bundle.

As the turtles went there separate ways Leo and Mikey went into Mikey's room. As soon as they entered Leo shut the door behind them and turned to face his brother. Mikey was frantically wiping the tears from his eyes. "Well whadya think?" he said with a smile on his face. Leo shook his head at the floor with both hands on his hip. "I think you should win an academy award. That was awesome. Thanks for taking the blame." Mikey smiled up at Leo, "Na... it was noth'n. You'd do the same for me. Raph can be a real jerk sometimes." Leo rolled his eyes as if to say, "Ya, tell me about it." Mikey laughed before replying. "Besides, obviously that lesson tonight from Sensi didn't really teach him anything or he wouldn't have just said all that." Leo looked at his youngest brother curiously. That was actually a pretty good observation to come from Michelangelo. "That's why I decided to take matters into my own hands." Leo raised and eye brow as his brother explained on. "Raph may be a jerk at times, but what really gets him. I mean really gets under his skin is if one of us is hurt. I mean truly hurt, not angry. He gets a kick out of us being angry, but when I started to cry and he saw the pain he caused I knew I had him right where I wanted him." Mikey punched a fist into the air before diving onto his bed in celebration. Leo stood stunned. For a moment he stood thinking on his youngest brother and how observant he must be to notice such things. All of his brothers knew each other, but Mikey really KNEW. Mikey took the time to notice the fine details about each other. Leo smiled and walked over to his brother's bed. "Ok, smarty pants scooch over. We still got training in the morning." Mikey smiled and slid over to the other side of his bed making room for Leo." Leo sat down and rubbed his eyes. Reaching for Mikey's skateboard lamp he pulled the switch and laid down in the dark room with a peaceful grimace on his face.

Down the hall Splinter grinned from ear to ear. He had overheard the entire ordeal. "Well done my sons," he said quietly to himself before heading to the dojo for some early meditation.

** Well guys I'm a new writer. I'm totally obsessed with the TMNT. Believe it or not Raphael is my favorite turtle. Raph, Mikey, Leo, then Don. However, I believe Don is the most important. Without him everything else would literally fall apart. All his inventions and smarty pantsness! lol... Anyway... I'll start working on the next chapter next week!**


End file.
